Yo quisiera ser
by Hiems ex Aurum
Summary: Una noche Hermione llega destrozada al departamento de Draco y el trata de ayudarla sin tener que decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Soy mala con los summarys. Es un intento de songfic. DRAMIONE


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowlign y la canción de Reik.

**N/A: ¡Hola! Este es mi primer dramione así que espero les guste mi intento de songfic, esta basado en la canción "Yo quisiera ser" de Reik.**

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_tu pañuelo de lagrimas,_

_de amores perdidos. _

Un atractivo rubio de 24 años estaba en su departamento, con la vista fija en su ventana, mientras escuchaba una agradable melodía de piano y veía la lluvia caer.

Después de la guerra su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, prefiriendo mejor vivir en el mundo muggle y dejar la mansión de los Malfoys, ya que le traía muy malos recuerdos.

Entonces decidió mudarse a un departamento cerca del ministerio lugar donde trabaja.

Otro de los grandes cambios que había dado su vida era que ahora era amigo de sus peores enemigos: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Esta última es la que lo mantiene absorto fingiendo observar la vista fuera de su ventana ya que no deja de rondar sus pensamientos ningún momento. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre.

Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar al objeto de sus cavilaciones al otro lado del marco; con los ojos acuosos y empapada.

- Draco – dijo la castaña en un tono estrangulado.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa?

Pero la castaña no respondió simplemente se deshizo en lagrimas, lo abrazo y él la condujo al mueble con un simple movimiento de varita seco a la chica y a él mismo.

Después de unos minutos la chica hablo.

- Peter es un idiota, - sollozó la castaña en el pecho de su mejor amigo. – Me dejo… a media cita – sollozó de nuevo. – Simplemente se fue.

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_tu llanto no cesa,_

_yo solo te acaricio._

_y me dices por que la vida_

_es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?_

_yo solo te abrazo_

_y te consuelo._

- Tienes razón es un idiota.

- Dime Draco, ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¿Qué?

- Cálmate Herms. Tal vez era una señal de que no era el indicado.

- Y cuantas_ señales_ van ya entonces, 17, tal vez.

- No seas pesimista… solo son – se detuvo y comenzó a contar con los dedos- 13 – dijo en tono conciliador arrancándole un intento de sonrisa.

- Si solo 13 – dijo con ironía.

- Cálmate es un buen numero cuando se trata de unos cuantos años.

- Solo va un año – conto con los dedos y sollozo de nuevo—solo son 7 meses

En ese instante el rubio la abrazo con más fuerza y ella se aferro a él como si fuera su único salvavidas.

_Me pides mil concejos para protegerte_

_de tu próximo encuentro,_

_sabes que te cuido._

-Draco – lo llamo la chica. – Tú que eres todo un experto en estos casos que puedo hacer, no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar.

- Mira creo que no deberías de estar así era su primera cita.

- Y tu sabes lo que se siente que te dejen hablando sola a media cita—sollozó –ni siquiera termino de comer –sollozó de nuevo— ¿Tan mala compañía soy? ¿Tan aburrida? ¿Tan insoportable?

- Tú no eres aburrida y mucho menos insoportable y créeme que tu compañía es exquisita. Lo único que me queda es darte la razón… ese tal Peter es un verdadero idiota; si te dejo escapar.

Le limpio una lágrima que rodaba por su delicada mejilla.

-Gracias, Draco siempre puedo contar contigo.

_Lo que no sabes es que_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

La chica se aferro más a su mejor amigo y el chico la abrazo con más fuerza aún.

Mientras su mente comenzó a tejer una de esas tantas historias donde era por él por el que daría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces como por Potter y Weasley, por el que soñaba despierta, por el que suspiraba.

Pero eran solo eran eso vanas fantasías vacías.

_Tú te me quedas viendo,_

_y me preguntas si algo_

_me está pasando,_

_y yo no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,_

_pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,_

_y que solo en mi mente_

_vivas para siempre..._

Hermione había estado observando a Draco y veía como la estrechaba más contra sí y tenía la mirada perdida, lo cual no tardo en preocuparla.

-¿Estas bien?

- Sí, solo pensaba.

- Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya—dijo pero sin la mas mínima intención de de soltarse del férreo abrazo que compartía con el rubio.

- No, es necesario. —Y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué no me hablaste?

- ¿Ah?

- Si ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Hubiera ido por ti. Espero que no te enfermes por salir en medio de una tormenta.

-No te preocupes, se que estaré bien.

Todos y cada uno de los días que Draco veía a Hermione tenía la tentación de decirle la verdad pero tenía miedo, pánico a decir verdad de que la chica lo rechazara y se alejara de él y que solamente le quedara el recuerdo de su voz, su olor, su risa, todo lo que la caracterizaba a ella y que en nadie más podría encontrar.

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tú te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

Para él la palabra correcta para describir a Hermione era perfecta. Todo en ella era simplemente perfecto por eso Draco la amaba.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, no es necesario Draco. Creo que me hará bien el aire, para despejar mi mente.

-Como quieras hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Draco acompaño a Hermione a la puerta la abrió y ella paso, después la cerró.

-¿Cuándo podre decirte que te amo?—dijo en voz alta, casi un grito y soltando un suspiro.

Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto sin saber que una radiante y feliz castaña lo había escuchado.

**Fin.**

**N/A: Bueno primero ****gracias por llegar hasta aquí se que no los merezco pero…**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
